


Weight

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Feels, Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

Clint is still haunted by his family.  
He still dreams about them.  
He still sometimes hears his fathers insult.  
His and Barney's helpless screams.  
His mothers crying.  
They are worse than the nightmares he has after Loki.


End file.
